Who killed Sakura Kinomoto?
by LadyEmera1d
Summary: {Chap2 up} Just a short cutesy mystery murder story I thought up. One unfortunate day, Sakura Kinomoto is found, murdered- stabbed with a knife. What horrid person could do this? [8 suspects in all] A little bit of SS and ET Please R
1. Prologue

Who killed Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
-- Just a short cutesy mystery murder story I thought up. One unfortunate day, the cheerful clow mistress, 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto is found, murdered- stabbed with a knife. What horrid person could do this? Is it rival turned boyfriend, Syaoran Li? Or could it be jealous bestfriend, Tomoyo Daijouji? [8 suspects in all] A little bit of SS and ET Please R&R.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me. Yeah, that CLAMP, one lucky team. =p However, I do play the detective/reporter.  
  
Warning: For those who have not thoroughly finished the series, or are not familiar with the storyline- mad spoilers.   
  
A/N: This is meant to be a cute harmless story, so no flames please. I had to make Sakura die since she is the main character. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter I { Prologue }  
  
Into the confidential files.......   
  
Sakura Kinomoto. Really just your average 14 year old, with some magical powers, some cards that literally can lead to the destruction of the world and a title that previously belonged to a powerful magician known as Clow Reed. But besides all that, she's truly just an ordinary 9th grader at Northwest High School. Unfortunately, the body of this brunette was discovered by a janitor in an abandoned alleyway within a few blocks of Penguin Park, just last night. All evidence found including the murder weapon- an antique swiss army knife and a piece of red hair ribbon, left a few feet away from the crime scene, have been sent to the lab for testing. However, all DNA samples have came back negative to anyone but hers.   
  
A list of possible suspects has already been fabricated:  
  
{The ages might not be accurate because they are based on their ages at the end of the year. In other words, I'm not sorting by birthdays. This comment might not make sense until you read the next chapter.}  
  
Li, Syaoran- age: 14 - formerly Sakura's enemy, vying for the possession of the clow cards. After the adventures ceased, sources say maybe these two have renounced their rivalry and their relationship has perhaps blossomed into something beyond mere friendship.  
  
Daijouji, Tomoyo- age: 14 - Sakura's bestfriend since 3rd grade; also second cousin joined by Sakura's mother's side of the family. She apparently became Sakura's shadow, following her with a videocamera everywhere. Stalking, perhaps?   
  
Li, Meiling- age: 14 - At first, the she did not get along with Sakura and was often envious of the tight bond Sakura shared with her ex-fiance, Syaoran. Possible Motive: Kill Sakura so she can get back together with her ex?  
  
Kinomoto, Touya- age: 21 - Sakura's older brother, currently working as a temporary soccer coach while attending Tomoeda State College at his senior year. He'd always been protective in the past, guarding her every move. Maybe she finally got on his nerve.  
  
Tsukisiro, Yuki- age: 21 - Brother Touya's bestfriend/partner. Sakura once had a major "crush" on Yuki and even though after his hidden form, Yue was revealed, Sakura continued to accept him as her friend.   
  
Hiiragizawa, Eriol- age: Unknown - in the body of a 12 year old- Eriol, also known as the reincarnation of the deceased Clow Reed. He tried to test Sakura with a series of challenges, but failed to hinder her determination. He currently lives in a rather large mansion with guardians, Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon and Suppi-chan/Spinel Sun.  
  
Kinomoto, Fujitaka- age: somewhere over 40 (too lazy to calculate)- Sakura's loving father, or that's what we think. He works fulltime as an archeology professor and maybe the burden of a child just got too much for him to handle. Hey, it could happen in this world.  
  
Kero/Cerberus- age: Unknown- ah, the guardian of the sun. Also, Sakura's yellow flying teddy bear. He had helped her through the entire journey of her training, but after all this, has he really received a true thanks? Maybe he is finally cracking under the pressure of forever living in Sakura's shadows.   
  
Now, it is my job as top detective and newspaper reporter to track down this dangerous killer and have him/her imprisoned to a lifetime jail sentence. Muahhaha. ::ahem::   
  
The question is who REALLY killed Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
----  
  
A/N: Wow, this initial chapter is short, but it took me some research, well, not really. I did spend time going through my 12 volumes of manga and 70 something episodes of anime, including the two movies though. Phew.. Anyway, just a heads up on the upcoming chapters- with each new chapter, I'd be doing an interview with the suspects, it's not an all Q&A thing if that's what you're thinking - I'm going to incorporate short stories on the suspects' perspectives of what happened. Please review and share your opinions on the possible murderer- just to let you know- I haven't decided on who it's going to be yet! Tune in soon- I'll be writing the next chapter...now. 


	2. Syaoran's Story

Who killed Sakura Kinomoto?  
  
-- Just a short cutesy mystery murder story I thought up. One unfortunate day, the cheerful clow mistress, 14 year old Sakura Kinomoto is found, murdered- stabbed with a knife. What horrid person could do this? Is it rival turned boyfriend, Syaoran Li? Or could it be jealous bestfriend, Tomoyo Daijouji? [8 suspects in all] Please R&R. A little bit of SS and ET Please R&R.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters so please don't sue me. Yeah, that CLAMP, one lucky team. =p However, I do play the detective/reporter.  
  
Warning: For those who have not thoroughly finished the series, or are not familiar with the storyline- mad spoilers.   
  
A/N: This is meant to be a cute harmless story, so no flames please. I had to make Sakura die since she is the main character. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
CCSLOVER29: I like your idea of making the story humorous but I really suck at humor. lol and I want to stick to the character's personalities. Thanks for your suggestion; I'll try to incorporate as much humor as possible. =]  
  
Chapter II { Syaoran's Story }  
  
"So, Syaoran, I hear there were some romanic sparks between you and Sakura?"  
  
"No, I meant yes, but we decided it would be best to remain friends until we are older. It was Sakura's idea."   
  
"She must've broken your heart when she said that."  
  
"....Yes, she did. But as her friend, I respect her opinions."  
  
"You don't hate her at her for breaking your loving relationship?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. You think I KILLED her??! Are you crazy, lady? Sakura means the world to me. I would never lay a hand on her."   
  
"Alright, so tell me, where were you exactly between the time of 6:00 to 9:30 on April 1st, the approximate time range the murder occured. And give precise details".   
  
"We were walking home from the party...."  
  
----  
  
[ from syaoran's pov ]  
  
April 1st, 6:02 PM  
  
"Sakura, you're finally 14. It's amazing." I glanced at her glowing complexion and became instantaneously captivated by those fierce yet heartwarming emerald eyes. It seemed like just yesterday when I first laid eyes on a ditsy, uncoordinated, wonderful 10 year old girl. Sakura has been everything I could ever ask for, plus more.   
  
She beamed. "I know. Hah! Now I'm older than you! Not to mention that I'm also smarter, better looking and ..."   
  
Before she could finish her sentence, I pushed her playfully off the narrow sidewalk.   
  
"HEY! Baka!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at me.   
  
As immature and silly she could be sometimes, my feelings for her will always remain the same.   
  
"Better looking??! BAH! You wish!" Silence lingered in the air for barely a moment, before we exploded with laughter.   
  
  
  
Amidst the perpetual giggles, she managed to mumble softly, "Oh Syaoran, I love you." And with those five words, I halted dead in my tracks.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, feeling delighted and baffled at the same time.   
  
"I said..I love you." Sakura herself even gasped at the syllables that left her lips. She blushed uncontrollably and I followed suit.   
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry Syaoran. I didn't mean anything. I meant, I did mean something, but not like what you think. Well,...Oh I don't know what I'm saying." As her words tangled into a web of prattle, Sakura sighed heavily and slumped down on a wooden bench nearby. It also left me speechless.   
  
For a while there, it seemed as if we were forever frozen in this awkward moment, and in the meanwhile, time continues to pass us by. Then, my heart couldn't hold it in anymore, I had to break the quietness.   
  
  
  
"Sakura, I love you too."  
  
She gazed up at me with those adoring radiant eyes and I couldn't help myself. I reached for her hand, with a desperate attempt to seal the current breach in between our hearts. I guess that was a wrong move since she directly snapped away almost with a hurt look.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm sorry. I regret saying those things and I wish I can take them back. We're not ready to be in a ..*pause* serious romantic relationship. Don't get me wrong. I love you very much and I always will --but only as a friend for now."  
  
My heart plummeted. "I understand." With my head drooped like a wilting flower, I began to walk away.   
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
Without turning around, I stopped to listen.  
  
"Will you still come home with me for dinner?" She pleaded with a tone of a toddler, begging for forgiveness.   
  
"Maybe another time, Sakura."   
  
As I kept on walking, I can almost picture her sitting there, carrying that melancholy face with eyes inundated with tears, but not permitting a single drop to trickle down. I can almost hear her whisper in that delicate voice of hers,   
  
"Sayonara Syaoran-Kun. Aishiteru."  
  
---  
  
As he finished the story, I watched those gentle chocolate eyes dim with flickers of distress.  
  
"And where did you go afterwards?"  
  
"..Home," Syaoran replied in a hushed voice.   
  
---  
  
Even though Syaoran's alibi seemed credible, I had to verify the facts. Therefore, I decided to make a little phone call to his house and had a little chat with Wei, the butler.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes. This is Det. Emerald, investigating the murder of Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Oh yes, how many I help you?"  
  
"Did Syaoran come home last night?"  
  
"He sure did."  
  
"At around what time?"  
  
"Well, if I recall correctly. Master Li walked in the door with a particularly solemn face about 7PM or so."  
  
"Thank you for your time."  
  
---  
  
Seven O'clock? His talk with Sakura wouldn't have possibly lasted an hour.   
  
As I appeared at his doorstep a few minutes later, Syaoran seemed fustrated and annoyed.  
  
"What? Came back for coffee?"  
  
"Sure, do you have decafe?"  
  
"No, I'm serious. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, apparently you didn't get home until 7, so you could have had plenty of time to kill her."  
  
"I told you! I didn't kill her! God just leave me alone!"  
  
The disheartening look in his eyes almost made me almost want to comply to his request.   
  
"Then tell me, where did you go after you left Sakura."  
  
"Alright, I went down to the cafe to cool down and met up with Tomoyo."  
  
"And you couldn't tell me that before, why?"  
  
"I didn't want to drag Tomoyo into this."  
  
--  
  
On with the investigation....  
  
next suspect- Tomoyo Daijouji  
  
TBC  
  
--  
  
A/N: Sorry, in the middle of this chapter, I suffered a major writer's block. I wanted to end the story after Syaoran finished his story, but then I realized it was so short and I needed something to lead into the next chapter. And I hate keeping readers waiting so please don't hate me for rushing this chapter. Thanks and please review and tune in. 


End file.
